Buttercup's mistake
by fanta-fanta
Summary: Bubbles is worried about Buttercup, she's been acting oddly. She soon finds out that Buttercup is pregnant at the age of 15! Blossom isn't too understanding and how will the Professor react?
1. Chapter 1

"Breakfast girls!" shouted Professor Utonium at the top of his voice. The smell of the hot food wafted up the stairs and into Buttercup's bedroom making her stomach turn. She flew out of bed, into the hall towards the toilet and banged right into Blossom.

"Hey! watch it Buttercup!" snapped Blossom as Buttercup shoved past her and into the bathroom. Blossom heard Buttercup being sick into the toilet. "Are you ok?" asked Blossom through the bathroom door. "Yeah.... leave me alone.... go away" replied Buttercup between throwing up.

"Ugh, whatever moody" shouted Blossom as she trotted downstairs.

Down at the breakfast table, Bubbles, Blossom and the Professor joked and chatted over their pancakes and juice as Buttercup walked over to the table, looking awful.

"Morning Buttercup, Blossom tells me that you are not feeling too well again, do you have a fever?" Said Professor Utonium as he placed his hand over Buttercup's forehead. "Hmm, that's strange, you feel normal..... you ok for school?". "I'm fine" she snapped swiping the Professor's hand away. She grabbed her schoolbag and stormed out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

After school, Buttercup flew straight up to her room. Bubbles was concerned, usually if something was upsetting Buttercup, she would tell Bubbles all about it but Buttercup had ignored everyone at school all day and had even skipped her lunch which was very unusual.

Bubbles knocked softly on Buttercup's bedroom door "Can I come in?" she said as she opened the door and put her head around the corner. "Do what you want" mumbled Buttercup, lying on her bed facing the wall. Bubbles walked over to her and saw that she had puffy eyes and wet patches on her pillow where tears had fallen. "Have you been crying Buttercup?" asked Bubbles, more concerned than ever now as she hadn't seen Buttercup cry for years, the last time she remembered was when they were 5 and Buttercup had banged her knee really hard at school. "No. I'm not, I don't cry." snapped Buttercup as she pulled the bed covers up to her face.

"I'm really worried about you Buttercup.... you haven't been happy for weeks now...you're always in the bathroom being sick and you're not eating properly" Bubbles squeaked as tears welled up in her eyes too. "A-are you.......I mean, em d-do you h-have an eating disorder?"

"No!" retorted Buttercup turning round to face Bubbles, shocked that Bubbles had even suggested it. "It's ok... you can tell me, I won't tell Blossom or the Professor, we can get help for you." Bubbles said as she held Buttercup's hand. "I'm not a damn anorexic Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted as she tugged her hand away and turned to her side on her bed again. "Well what is it then, why are you being like this, what's wrong with you!" Bubbles shouted back, losing her temper. Buttercup didn't respond. "I give up" snapped Bubbles, storming towards the door.

"Wait, .....please" Buttercup whispered in a cracked voice. Bubbles softened as she saw Buttercup's face. "I'll tell you....." Buttercup started. "What is it Buttercup?" Bubbles asked as she sat next to Buttercup on the bed. Huge tears rolled down Buttercup's cheeks. Buttercup looked up at Bubbles with her big green eyes "Bubbles,...... I think........I think I'm pregnant".

Bubbles gasped loudly and put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that Buttercup could be pregnant, she doesn't have a boyfriend, she hasn't even had sex....has she? And if she had surely she would have told Bubbles that she had lost her virginity. They weren't just sisters, they were also best friends.

"B-b-but how Buttercup, I don't understand?"

"Bubbles, how do you think? It was weeks ago......remember that party that the Professor said we couldn't go to because he said there would be alcohol and trouble there....well I sneaked out and went. I got really drunk and I was speaking to this cute guy there and well, I didn't mean for it to happen but I had been drinking the punch that was there and well, I guess I let things get out of control."

"Why didn't you tell me Buttercup?"

"I felt so ashamed, I always thought that I was going to wait....that it was going to be special."

"I had no idea, who is he Buttercup? Did you use a condom?"

Buttercup's face went very red and she hid her face into her pillow.

"Please tell me who it is Buttercup, did you use protection?!"

"I don't know who he is and no, I didn't use protection ok! Satisfied now? I was so drunk that I can't even remember his name" Buttercup screeched as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bubbles put her arms around Buttercup and hugged her hard whilst comforting her. "We need to get a test for you to be sure. There is no point in worrying if everything might be ok. I'll get one for you from the chemist."


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles flew to the chemist and returned a short while later with a white paper bag. She walked past Blossom who was watching the TV in the lounge. "Whatcha got there Bubbles?" asked Blossom "Eh...Em it's just....it's um..." Blossom was suspicious, "It's just some em, tampons". "No its not" said Blossom screwing up her face "Why are you lying" she questioned and grabbed the bag from Bubbles hand causing it to rip and the pregnancy test to fall onto the floor.

Blossom's eyes widened and she looked from the test on the floor up to Bubbles who was still clutching the torn bag, stunned like a frightened animal. "Bubbles, how could you..." stammered Blossom "The Professor is going to kill you, how could you be so irresponsible, I didn't know you had even....you know...done it"

"I haven't, I mean I didn't, er..." Bubbles knew that Buttercup would kill her if Blossom found out the test was actually for her so Bubbles pretended that the test was her own. Blossom insisted that she took the test straight away and checked the stick after Bubbles had used it. "Negative." said Blossom in a stern voice whilst staring at the white stick "You're lucky I don't tell Professor Utonium about this Bubbles, have a bit more sense" she said as she tossed the test into the waste basket in the bathroom.

Buttercup was still lying on her bed as Bubbles walked into her room. "What was all that fuss in the bathroom about?" she asked Bubbles

"Blossom found the test"

"What! How could you tell her? How could you tell her I am P.."

"Shut up!!" Bubbles whispered loudly to Buttercup as she put her hand over her mouth "She thought it was for me, I did the test and showed her the result which was obviously negative, you don't need to worry."

"Oh, sorry... I mean thanks Bubbles"

Later that evening, Professor Utonium noticed the test stick that had been carelessly discarded in the bathroom waste basket. He couldn't believe his eyes as he picked up the test. How could one of his girls have been so stupid? He looked at the result and sighed relief when he saw the result was negative. He summoned the three girls to the kitchen to confront them about what he had found and find out which one the test belonged to.

The four of them sat around the table. "What are we doing sat around here, what is this, some sort of dumb family meeting" grumped Buttercup. Professor Utonium's face was angry and he slammed the pregnancy test stick onto the center of the table, "I guess you could call it a family meeting Buttercup. Whose is this?!" The girls stared at the test, gobsmacked that the Professor had found it.

"Well, it's not mine and has nothing to do with me, why don't you ask Bubbles" said Blossom as she pulled a face at Bubbles who was blushing madly. "Bubbles?" said Professor Utonium in a questioning tone. "I'm sorry I let you down Professor, I promise it won't happen again" said Bubbles whilst flashing a subtle knowing look at Buttercup who was silent. "Hmm, it had better not or you won't have a place in this house, let that be a warning to you...and that goes for you two as well Blossom and Buttercup. I thought I could trust you girls" The girls had never seen him so angry.

Buttercup felt a wave of nausea come over her and ran to the bathroom to be sick. "I better see if she is ok" said Bubbles as she flew after Buttercup.

"That was way too close Bubbles, I can't handle this anymore, what if the Professor throws me out? I feel so scared."

"We still need to get you to do a test, first things first, when was your last period?"

"Nine weeks ago.... I've been throwing tampons in the bin so that you and Blossom wouldn't notice that I had missed my periods."

"Ok. We will get you another test tomorrow but this time, do the test at school so the Professor doesn't find it."

The next day at lunch time, Bubbles and Buttercup went to the chemist and bought another test. The store assistant gave them a dirty look as she placed the test into a white paper bag. They hurried out of the shop and into the school toilets where Buttercup did the test. Two harsh blue lines showed up almost instantly confirming her fears. "Well?" asked Bubbles "It's positive" whimpered Buttercup, she broke down in tears "What am I going to do? I've let everyone down. I can't be a mother at 15. I can't believe how stupid I've been, I only did it once, it was my first time".

"It only takes once Buttercup, you know that. We'll get through this together" comforted Bubbles.

"Please don't tell Blossom, she will tell the Professor....he.....he'll kick me out, you heard what he said"

"I won't, I promise, we'll think of a plan" reassured Bubbles but her mind was blank and she knew that the Professor would have to find out eventually.... Buttercup wasn't going to be able to hide it forever after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_RRRRrrrrrrrrring-BANG! _

Buttercup slammed her alarm clock with her fist. She woke up with that now familiar sick to the stomach feeling. She lay in bed and looked down at her stomach, it was still flat, no-one would ever guess she thought. But _she_ knew and no matter how she tried, she couldn't forget it.

Buttercup shut her eyes as tight as she could and tried to imagine she was someone else, she imagined being able to jump out from her own body and run far away from herself, she imagined that she had never sneaked out that party and that everything was normal again.

"Buttercup!" She opened her eyes and fell back to reality. It was Bubbles.

"Are you awake Buttercup?"

"I am now, no thanks to you!" raged Buttercup. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Bubbles, it's not your fault, I've got a lot on my mind"

"It's ok, I understand, but maybe you should see the doctor Buttercup, there's lots of.."

"NO! Stop it! I can't see a doctor, I _won't _see the doctor, the Professor would find out, you promised you wouldn't tell Bubbles, you promised" pleaded Buttercup

Bubbles looked at Buttercup. She had never seen her so desperate. How could she break her promise? She knew how stubborn Buttercup was and knew that she would never be able to make her do something that she didn't want to. Bubbles bit her lip and shut her eyes, "I did promise, and I won't break my promise" Bubbles and Buttercup hugged. "_Thanks Bubbles" _whispered Buttercup.

Buttercup did her best to forget about her pregnancy over the next few weeks. She just wanted it to disappear. Maybe if she didn't believe in it, it would just go away, she told herself over and over again. She had even started to believe it until one day she was getting changed after soccer practice at school in the girls changing room.

Buttercup caught a glimpse of her abdomen in the mirror. You could have missed it if you didn't know what you were looking for but there it was - a tiny bump, perfectly formed. Buttercup did a double take in the mirror before looking down and slowly moving her hand towards the bump. "EEEK!" she shrieked as soon as her hand touched the bump, she pulled it away as though she had been jolted with electricity. She looked about herself to see if anyone had seen what had just happened, which they hadn't. She quickly finished getting changed and flew straight home.

Once at home, Bubbles tried her best to reason with Buttercup and have her tell someone about what was happening but Buttercup wouldn't even talk about it. Bubbles even offered to tell someone for her but again Buttercup refused to talk and saying that it was her mess and that she was dealing with it fine on her own.

Buttercup continued to refuse help from Bubbles as the weeks went on and her bump grew larger.

As weeks turned to months, Buttercup was finding it more and more difficult to ignore her problem, as her bump was becoming noticeable and she was having to wear baggy sweaters and jogging bottoms with elastic waistbands. She had plenty of baggy sweaters in her wardrobe though so not only did they hide the bump perfectly but nobody even batted an eyelid when she started to wear them all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Buttercup, do you fancy coming to the mall to go clothes shopping with me and Bubbles, there is the cutest new clothes shop in the mall" asked Blossom

"No, I have to wash my hair" said Buttercup very sarcastically.

"What's your problem Buttercup, you've been such a bitch lately!" Blossom raged, "What are you, some sort of loner hermit? What a freak!"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM" screamed Buttercup as she pushed Blossom out and slammed the door.

Bubbles and Blossom were wandering around the shops at the mall. "Bubbles have you noticed that Buttercup has been really weird lately? Has she said anything to you?" asked Blossom.

"No, she seems fine to me" lied Bubbles trying to keep her answer as short as she could as she tried to think of something to change the subject to. Turns out she didn't need to as Blossom's attention was drawn to a group of guys sitting near the fountain as they were walking towards.

As they passed, one of the guys shouted over, "Hey, where's the party powerpuff today? She's my kina girl!" the guys all broke into laughter. "What are you talking about?" asked Blossom confused and a little embarrassed. _"Blossom, let's just go_" urged Bubbles as she tugged Blossom's arm but Blossom wouldn't budge, "no I want to know what they are talking about!" insisted Blossom.

"Hey girls, do you hop into bed as easy as your sister!" laughed one of the guys, "Yeah that green skirt can come over to mine anytime she wants" laughed another, "Yeah, what a slut!". "SHUT UP!" screeched Bubbles as she eventually managed to pull Blossom away.

"Bubbles what the hell was all that about?"

"Nothing, who knows, they are just being stupid"

"They were talking about Buttercup weren't they?.....weren't they?!......Bubbles answer me when I ask you!"

"I DON'T KNOW BLOSSOM, STOP BUGGING ME" screamed Bubbles as she flew off at hyper speed from Blossom.

When Blossom got home, she walked upstairs and went to open Bubbles' door but she had locked herself inside. Blossom decided to confront Buttercup about what the guys in town had been saying. Buttercup was laying on the couch with a huge bath robe on, piling snacks into her mouth and watching TV. Bubbles had been too scared to tell Buttercup what had happened earlier.

"What do you want" said Buttercup to Blossom not even taking her eyes from the TV.

"A lot less that you it would seem" said Blossom looking at Buttercup with disgust.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Oh nothing, I love having a slut for a sister and having guys tease me about it at the mall"

Buttercup looked over from the TV, "WHAT? What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, you heard me, after Bubbles' pregnancy scare a couple of months ago you think that you would learn to keep your legs together" Buttercup was silent and couldn't look Blossom in the eye. Blossom waited for Buttercup's cheeky retort but she just blushed and sat staring at the floor, her lip quivering. Suddenly the realisation hit Blossom like a ton of bricks, "Oh my god, that test wasn't for Bubbles was it?" Buttercup looked down and shook her head. "It was for you!" exclaimed Blossom. Her eyes moved to Buttercup's stomach. It was so obvious now that she had worked it out. How could she not have noticed? "Are you...." Buttercup nodded, still looking to the floor, not saying a word. "Oh no, you stupi.... I mean, hey hey, don't cry Buttercup, it will be ok"

Buttercup's eyes went bloodshot and she felt herself fill with rage, "NO, NO IT WON'T, YOU MADE SURE OF THAT!" she shouted, "It's all your fault that the Professor found that test and it's your fault he gave us all that talk and it will be your fault when he chucks me out".

"That's not fair! It's hardly my fault, I thought the test was for Bubbles, and besides, you're the one that has been sleeping around and got yourself into this mess!"

Buttercup sat in silence staring at the floor. Blossom took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, "You don't have to go through with it you know, there are choices"

"I'm _five months_ pregnant Blossom, I can't see many choices, can you?"

Blossom gasped. How could she have missed this? How could Buttercup have let this go on for so long, for _five whole months_ without doing anything about it. "Bubbles knows all about this, doesn't she...that's why she got you the test?" Buttercup didn't answer, just continued staring at the floor.

"You have to tell the Professor straight away. Man, how could you and Bubbles just keep this a secret, it wasn't going to just go away"

"Don't you think I _know _that, I can't tell the Professor....I-I just can't"

"If you don't then _I will_, you need doctor's appointments, vitamin supplements, and what about the father, what about him?"

"What about him?" Buttercup snapped

"Well, does he know, I guess he will have to tell his parents too"

"Er, I don't, he doesn't......" Buttercup stuttered.

"He doesn't what?" asked Blossom,

I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS!" Buttercup blurted out loudly.

"Oh!" Blossom was shocked and ashamed of Buttercup and she didn't hide it.

Just at that moment, Professor Utonium returned home with some groceries and saw Buttercup lying on the sofa crying and Blossom still standing with her mouth open in amazement. He could tell something was up, something serious. "What's going on here girls?" Neither answered him. "I said, what's going on?"...... "Buttercup?" urged Blossom, "Go on, tell him". "Tell me what, Buttercup?" the Professor had begun to sound angry.

"I....I....I'm....em......" stammered Buttercup, her mouth was dry and her head was spinning.

"I'm pregnant!" she stared at the Professor for a second then lost her nerve and flew upstairs, locking herself in her bedroom.

Professor Utonium dropped the groceries and fell back onto the couch in shock. "B-but she can't be, she's only 15, she...she...she's just a child".


	5. Chapter 5

"BUTTERCUP!" Professor Utonium knocked loudly on her bedroom door, "BUTTERCUP, OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!".

"No!" Buttercup shouted back.

"Look Buttercup, please open the door, we need to discuss this"

"I don't want to"

"You can't pretend this isn't happening Buttercup. Who is the father?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you ashamed Professor" sobbed Buttercup through the door.

"I asked who the father was Buttercup" the Professor was growing impatient.

"I...I don't know, I can't even remember his name, I'm so sorry"

Professor Utonium sighed, "I thought I knew you Buttercup" as he walked away from the door.

Later, Buttercup plucked up the courage to go downstairs and face the Professor. She was still wearing her bath robe and walked up to the Professor who was sitting in his favourite chair with the lights dimmed, facing the wall. Before she could say anything, the Professor, still staring at the wall said "So how long Buttercup? How many weeks? We can still get this sorted out without anyone having to find out"

Buttercup mumbled something to the Professor, now wishing that she had stayed upstairs.

"Speak up Buttercup!" said Professor Utonium impatiently.

"I said 5 months" Buttercup whispered.

"5 MONTHS?!" roared the Professor. He turned in his chair to face Buttercup and his eyes fixed on her stomach. Buttercup pulled open her bath robe revealing her pyjamas which were tightly stretched over a neat baby bump.

"Why didn't you tell me before.....5 months...why Buttercup?"

"Because I thought you were going to throw me out, after you found that pregnancy test, it wasn't meant for Bubbles, it was meant for me" Buttercup admitted.

"I think there is some explaining to do here...BLOSSOM, BUBBLES! GET DOWN HERE.....NOW!"

Blossom and Bubbles flew downstairs, both of them shocked when they saw Buttercup standing in front of the Professor with her pregnant belly exposed. They knew the truth had to come out and Bubbles explained the mix up with the pregnancy test.

"I'm disappointed in you Bubbles, you should have told me the truth. This isn't just a game, this is a whole new person we are talking about here"

Buttercup and Bubbles held their heads in shame.

"I have to tell the school Buttercup. You won't be able to fly or go out with your sisters. No more sports, no soccer. You have to face up to your mistake. You will have to forget about college, you are going to be a single mother Buttercup. I can't believe you threw your life away like this, you're just a child" Professor Utonium paused. Buttercup opened her mouth to say something but the Professor stopped her, "Buttercup, I don't want to hear it. Get out of my sight."

Blossom looked at Buttercup and Bubbles with dismay before hovering to her room. Bubbles and Buttercup followed her upstairs and went to their beds.

Buttercup was the talk of the school the next day. Someone wrote slut across her locker with lipstick. Other kids whispered, pointed at her and threw balled up paper at her. She wasn't allowed to take part in gym class and was made to write an essay instead. She could no longer deny it. There it was, all out in the open. She was pregnant to some guy and in four short months she was going to be someone's mother.

After school, Professor Utonium was waiting at the gates as Buttercup flew out. "Get down here!" he shouted to her, he looked cross. Buttercup flew down to the Professor who hadn't spoken to her since last night. "Get in the car, _I told you no flying_. We're going to the doctor's. I made an appointment for you".

"No, but..." protested Buttercup. The Professor just had to look at her and she decided it was best to keep quiet.

The doctor did various tests and poked and prodded at Buttercup's bump. She was sent away with a prescription for some vitamins and was told to attend at the hospital for an ultrasound scan.

Back at home, Blossom felt betrayed by her sisters and was not speaking to either of them, the Professor could hardly bear to look at Buttercup or Bubbles for that matter. Buttercup was relieved that the Professor had not thrown her out, she guessed that he had maybe forgotten the comment he had made or that maybe he couldn't be bothered with the extra hassle of throwing her out.

A few days later, Professor Utonium and Bubbles accompanied Buttercup to her first scan. Bubbles was really excited and tried to encourage Buttercup to be excited too, "Were gonna see your baby Buttercup!" Bubbles chirped as she rubbed her hand over Buttercup's bump. Buttercup batted Bubbles' hand away "Cut it out Bubbles, I'm not in the mood". "Girls! That's enough! Bubbles stop annoying Buttercup and Buttercup..." the Professor tailed off, what could he ask Buttercup to stop doing? Being Pregnant? Too late for that.

Buttercup lay on the hospital bed, the Doctor asked her to pull up her shirt and splodged a clear gel from a large tube onto her belly, it was so cold it made her jump. He spread the gel around with the scanner and pressed it down on her belly, Buttercup felt it quite uncomfortable. He moved the scanner around and smiled as he pointed the screen towards Buttercup, "You can see your baby very well Miss Utonium, it has a very healthy heart beat". Buttercup ignored the Doctor making him feel awkward "Er, do you want to know the gender?" asked the doctor.

"I couldn't care less" huffed Buttercup, folding her arms and looking away from the screen.

"_Buttercup!_" scolded Professor Utonium, embarrassed at the way Buttercup was behaving. "I think we should go now" he said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry doctor" apologised the Professor.

After they left the hospital, Buttercup and Professor Utonium began to row again. "STOP IT!" screeched Bubbles, "Professor, what's done is done and you may as well get used to it and Buttercup, you're having a little baby, the sooner you accept that you are going to be a mommy, the better".

_A mommy._ Even those words horrified Buttercup.

"She's right Buttercup" sighed the Professor. "We can't undo what is already done. You are going to be a mother and you need to face up to it. We will need to sort out things at home ready for the baby."

"Yes Professor" said Buttercup, feeling defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh please Buttercup, c'mon, it will be good for you to get out" Begged Bubbles

"I'm not going to the mall, I don't wanna, you can't make me" replied Buttercup with her arms folded.

"Not even if we get you double cheeseburger with extra pickles?" Bubbles knew that this was Buttercup's weak point. Buttercup licked her lips, she _had _been kinda craving for cheeseburgers for a little while now.... "Ok, ok, I'll go. But I'm not looking at baby stuff...."

"Yay!" Bubbles clapped her hands together.

Blossom joined Buttercup and Bubbles to the mall. Buttercup was sat eating her beloved cheeseburger when suddenly she stopped, mouth open, food half chewed, staring over Blossom and Bubbles' shoulders as they were sat opposite her. "Gross, Buttercup! Shut your mouth at least when you're eating" said Blossom disgusted at her sister but it was as though Buttercup hadn't heard.

Blossom and Bubbles looked behind themselves to see what had caught Buttercup's attention. There was a guy sat by the fountain with his arm around a pretty blonde girl. Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other puzzled for a moment, then at the same time they looked again and both realised that it was one of the guys that had been making fun of Buttercup a couple of weeks ago.

"Is that_ him _Buttercup?" asked Bubbles. Buttercup snapped out her stare and shut her mouth as she looked at Bubbles and nodded. Buttercup didn't know what to do with herself, she felt so awkward, on one hand she wanted to fly right over to the guy and knock his block off for ruining her life but on the other hand, she _did_ willingly and carelessly sleep with him the first time she had met him and she was so ashamed she didn't even want to see him ever again but Buttercup will be Buttercup and she marched on over complete with scowl on face followed by her sisters.

"Hey asshole, remember me?" spat Buttercup to the guy. He looked up at Buttercup then looked at the blonde girl in his arm, "Uh, no, sorry" he looked away trying to ignore Buttercup. "Oh yeah?" laughed Buttercup "Is this your girlfriend" she asked flicking her head towards the blonde girl.

"Yeah I am bitch, what's your problem?" answered the blonde girl on behalf of her boyfriend who was still trying his best to ignore Buttercup.

"Sorry did I ask you?" Buttercup looked at the girl

"I don't care if you asked me or not, jealous cos I've _got_ a boyfriend, fatty?" laughed the blonde girl as she looked Buttercup up and down.

Butter cup smiled and let out a single laugh, "Aww, lovely boyfriend?"

"What's that meant to mean?" asked the blonde girl as she tugged at her boyfriend's arm trying to get some support.

Buttercup felt her shame melt away as she got more and more angry "I've slept with him you stupid bitch" The blonde girl quickly got up and slapped Buttercup hard across the side of her face making her stumble over.

Blossom immediately slapped the girl back and screamed "She's pregnant!" as Bubbles helped Buttercup back up. The girl held the side of her face with her hand and looked at her boyfriend. He was sitting there fidgeting with his sweaty hands looking anywhere but at the fighting girls.

"Don't ignore her" raged Blossom at the guy

"What?" he replied and looked at Blossom.

Buttercup lost her temper, "I'm pregnant with _your_ kid _stupid_"

"Whatever you slut! Could be anyone's kid for all I know!" he replied as he picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and turned before walking away followed closely by his angry girlfriend who was screaming something at him. Blossom went to go after him but Buttercup pulled Blossom back and shook her head.

Blossom started, "But he..."

Buttercup butted in, "I've made my point. So has he. He doesn't want to know, let's just leave it at that".

Blossom took in a large breath and sighed, "If you're sure Buttercup?"

"I'm sure" Buttercup smiled at Blossom, "Thanks sticking up for me there, you were awesome! I thought for a while that you had disowned me"

"Of course not!" said Blossom as she hugged Buttercup hard.

Bubbles joined in the hug, "I love you guys" she squeaked. Buttercup laughed, "Shut up Bubbles!" they all laughed and they were all glad that they were back together as proper sisters again.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls caught the bus home, Bubbles and Blossom could have flown but they didn't want Buttercup travelling alone. Blossom was the first to walk through the front door followed by Bubbles then Buttercup who was trying to avoid the Professor.

"Hi girls" greeted the Professor

"Hi Professor" chimed Bubbles and Blossom as Buttercup tried to sneak past and up the stairs.

"Buttercup, where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked the Professor

"Uh, I'm just going to my room..." she replied with her back to the Professor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Buttercup" the Professor said sternly. Buttercup turned around and the Professor saw the red mark on her cheek, still burning from the blonde girl's slap. "What happened to your face?!" the Professor said trying his best to keep his cool.

"I got in a bit of an argument at the mall, it's nothing" she replied casually.

"NOTHING?" repeated the Professor after her. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Here we go again she thought. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy! First you are stupid enough to go out and get yourself pregnant and now you are out fighting with people at the mall....what is _wrong _with you?!"

"Hey, wait, that's not fair" Blossom defended Buttercup. Professor looked at Blossom with a surprised look, "And why is that unfair Blossom? Hmm?"

"Because Buttercup wasn't fighting, a girl slapped her so I slapped her back to get her away"

Professor Utonium pursed his lips and stared at Blossom for a few seconds before turning to Buttercup and shouting, "So not only are you not satisfied with ruining your own life, you are now dragging your sisters into your problems, having them fight and making them just as bad as you, I'm getting sick of you Buttercup, I don't know how much more of your crap I can take"

Buttercup felt so frustrated, there was nothing she could say or do that was right. She had done nothing wrong today. All she had tried to do was confront the father of her child. Do the adult thing and tell him what was happening, yeah maybe she hadn't gone about it exactly the best way but she had still tried. She couldn't think of anything to say and ran up the stairs as fast as she could and slammed her door. Blossom shook her head at the Professor and flew up after Buttercup.

"She saw the father of her baby today Professor" said Bubbles who was feeling very angry at the way the Professor had just treated Buttercup, "She told him about the baby and he just told her that it was nothing to do with him and his girlfriend slapped her. Blossom was just sticking up for her. I thought you said that you were going to sort things out for Buttercup? I don't see much of that happening, do you? She needs us all now more than ever and you just keep pushing her away! " Bubbles had never spoken to the Professor like that before and he was taken aback.

"Just go to your room Bubbles" Professor Utonium said quietly to her, clearly still angry.

Bubbles went upstairs to her room. She could hear Buttercup crying in the next room and Blossom speaking to her softly. She didn't want to get in the way after they had just made up. She cried quietly to herself. Weren't babies meant to be a blessing? Why was this tearing her family apart? why can't the Professor just accept it? Why can't Buttercup seem to accept it even? So many questions were running through her mind that just didn't make any sense. She looked under her bed and opened an old box and took out her childhood stuffed toy Octi. She hadn't held him for years, she remembered how Octi used to make her feel better when she was little if something was upsetting her as she held the toy in her arms and fell asleep.

"What am I going to do Blossom?" sobbed Buttercup, "If the Professor is like this now, what's he going to be like when....when its born?"

"It'll be ok Buttercup, he's still in shock, you just let him down and he doesn't know how to act around you, he'll get over it"

"But it's been ages since he found out Blossom, he just seems to be getting worse, I don't know why he's being like this" Buttercup held her head in her hands, "You got over it so why can't he?"

Blossom tried to think of an answer to Buttercup's question. The Professor was taking it very badly, even Blossom had thought that he would have come round by now, "I'm sure it will be fine" she didn't sound sure when she said it and Buttercup could tell.

"Is he going to throw me out? Don't let him throw me out Blossom, you can't let him throw me out when I'm pregnant, please......please" cried Buttercup as she tugged at Blossoms sleeve.

"I promise I won't let him throw you out Buttercup, that's not going to happen" Blossom said sounding more confident about that answer. She knew that she would never let that happen.

Buttercup and Blossom stayed up late talking things through. They talked about the pregnancy and Blossom explained why she had felt angry when she had found out and Buttercup explained why she hadn't felt able to tell her before. It had been a long time since they had talked properly especially about how they felt, talking about feelings had never been Buttercup's strong point. Blossom slept in Buttercup's room that night, she didn't want her to feel alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbles woke up early, she was still holding Octi in her hands. She stretched and got out of bed rubbing her eyes, they were sore and puffy from crying last night. She carefully placed Octi back in the box from under her bed, "Thanks Octi" she whispered to the toy as she closed the box. She walked down the stairs to get herself some breakfast but as she walked down, she heard the television on in the lounge.

Bubbles hovered over to the lounge and peeped around the corner, she could see the Professor sleeping on the couch. She opened the door quietly hovered in. She saw that the Professor was surrounded by hundreds of photographs of the girls, he was holding a father's day card in his hand that was drawn in green crayon, it read 'Happy Father's Day Professor love Buttercup'. Bubbles looked over to the television and saw that a home movie was playing. It was of the girl's 7th birthday, she remembered it well because it was the day after Buttercup had saved her and Blossom from getting run over by a truck that had lost control. The truck had smashed through the garden fence as Bubbles and Blossom were playing there. Buttercup had seen it from her bedroom window and had smashed through the window and pushed the truck so hard that she broke her arm.

Bubbles remembered how the Professor had been so proud of Buttercup when that had happened. She just had to get them speaking to each other again but how she thought. She never was good at coming up with ideas but she knew someone who _was._

She sneaked back out of the lounge and flew upstairs to Buttercup's room. She saw that Buttercup was sleeping on her side with Blossom on the other side. "_Blossom_" Whispered Bubbles as she shook Blossom's shoulder. "Huh?" Blossom woke up "Bubbles......what is it?"

"We have to speak to the Professor Blossom, we can't have Buttercup and him go on like this, the baby is due is a few weeks and things need to change around here" Bubbles whispered as Blossom got out of bed quietly.

"So do you have an idea or something?" asked Blossom as she flew through the hall to her bedroom followed by Bubbles.

"Erm, we could make him some nice breakfast" suggested Bubbles.

"I don't think that's going to make him accept this situation somehow" said Blossom as she pulled a large brush through her long hair. "We need to think of something that will get them both talking instead of shouting and arguing...." Blossom thought aloud.

Blossom sat on the side of her bed and groaned as she saw a pile of papers stacked on her desk. It was her homework for school, she was meant to write a pretend letter to the person she admired most in the world but she hadn't even written a word yet. She had intended to start it last night before all the fuss with Buttercup and Professor Utonium.

"I've got it!" Blossom snapped her fingers as she thought of an idea. "What is it?" asked Bubbles excitedly. "We will have Buttercup write a letter to the Professor. That way they can't shout at each other and Buttercup can get her point across!" Blossom said as she pulled out a pen and paper from her desk drawer.

After some slight convincing from Blossom and Bubbles, Buttercup sat down and wrote her letter to the Professor.

_Dear Professor._

_I know you are mad at me, I'm mad at me too but please don't think I did this on purpose to upset you. I know you expected more of me and I'm so ashamed of myself for losing my self control and getting myself into this situation._

_If I could turn back time, believe me I would. But I can't._

_I wish I had told you as soon as this had happened, it was wrong of me to keep it a secret for so long and make Bubbles keep it a secret too but I was so frightened that you were going to disown me after you had found the pregnancy test that I just didn't know what else to do. Please don't be angry at Bubbles, it's not her fault._

_I had hoped that it was just going to go away but it didn't and when Blossom found out she was real mad at me, like you, but she got over it._

_I saw the kid's dad in the mall yesterday. I tried to tell him but he just walked away. His girlfriend hit me and Blossom hit her to stop her from hitting me anymore. Please don't be angry at Blossom either, she was just trying to protect me._

_Things have just got worse and worse as time has gone on and even though I have my sisters, I still feel so alone, I've never felt so alone in my life._

_I feel like I don't know what I should be doing or saying around you anymore. I'm scared that you will throw me out, I'm scared that you will never speak to me again, I'm scared of the future and I'm scared of being a mom but most of all I'm scared that you don't love me anymore._

_Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you. I need you now more than ever._

_I love you always_

_Buttercup_

Buttercup folded the letter and wrote 'Professor' on one side. She crept downstairs to where the Professor was sleeping and tidied all the photographs away and turned the television off. She carefully took the old father's day card from his hand and put it on the table with her letter on top.

Buttercup took a deep breath and crept back out of the lounge and went upstairs to her room where she waited for the Professor to wake up and read her letter.


	9. Chapter 9

The Professor woke up and rubbed his hand over his head as he looked at the clock. He must have fallen asleep looking at the old photos and home movies he thought. He looked about and saw that somebody had tidied up. He saw a letter on the table, he recognised the writing as that of Buttercup.

Professor Utonium reached over and picked up the piece of paper and carefully unfolded it. He read through it once and put it back on the table. He put his head in his hands and shut his eyes, how could he have been so unsupportive he thought. All he had cared about was his reputation and how Buttercup had ruined her life, he hadn't spared a though for how she was actually feeling or what she was going through. He felt awful, and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye. He picked up the note and read it again. He noticed at the end Buttercup asked him to forgive her. It was him that needed to be forgiven after the way he had been treating her.

The Professor stood up, looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and walked upstairs to Buttercup's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Buttercup yelled through the door.

The Professor cleared his throat, "It's me Buttercup....can I come in?" there was silence "Please?"

Buttercup opened the door slightly and looked through the gap at the Professor. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he felt even worse than he had before, "I'm so sorry Buttercup, I really am, I'm here for you and of course I love you"

Buttercup opened the door fully and without saying anything she flung her arms around the Professor and started crying. The Professor rubbed her back as she sobbed into his side, "its ok, let it all out" he soothed, he knew how hard Buttercup found it to cry and let her emotions out. Buttercup held onto the Professor really tightly, she felt safe.

Blossom and Bubbles peeked into the hall from Blossom's bedroom. "I think it worked!" Bubbles whispered to Blossom. "Yeah, it looks like it!" Blossom whispered back as she closed the door back over quietly not wanting Buttercup and the Professor to know that they had been watching.

Buttercup looked up at the Professor, "I didn't mean to..." she started.

"Shhh, I know you didn't Buttercup, its ok, you don't have to explain anymore. We are going to get things sorted out for you, yeah?"

Buttercup smiled as the Professor wiped a tear from her face with his finger. "Thanks Professor" she said meaning it to him. He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll get through this together Buttercup, you, me and your sisters"

Later, Blossom and Bubbles went through to Buttercup's room. "So what happened?" asked Blossom.

"He said he was sorry and I think he's ok with everything now" replied Buttercup, smiling.

"I'm glad Buttercup, I couldn't stand much more of you two at each other's throats anymore. At least we can get on with things properly now" said Blossom

"Yeah" agreed Buttercup.

"Oh goody! Now we can have a baby shower and think of names and stuff" Bubbles jumped up and down excitedly.

Buttercup's smile turned to a frown, "Just cause the Professor is ok with it all now that doesn't mean I'm excited about having a stupid kid Bubbles"

Bubbles looked disappointed. "C'mon Bubbles, we'll give her some space" Blossom said as she ushered Bubbles out of the room and closed the door behind them. Bubbles and Blossom heard Buttercup throw her pillow at the wall as they walked away from her door. "She just needs a bit of time Bubbles. She didn't choose this and I'm sure she's really mixed up"

"But when will she accept it Blossom, how can she not be excited about a little baby?" asked Bubbles confused.

"She's only just made up with the Professor, one step at a time. She'll come round." Blossom assured.

Buttercup lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She hated the thought of being stuck in with a kid when everyone else was out having fun, playing sports and going to parties. She would be in by herself changing stinky diapers and getting vomited on.

The baby kicked at her from inside. Buttercup pulled a face and looked down at her stomach, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she said angrily to her belly before throwing her other pillow at the wall in a rage. It kicked again, this time much harder. She sighed deeply and counted to ten to calm herself down.

She reminded herself that it could be worse, at least I'm not getting kicked out she thought as she got up and replaced her pillows on the bed. She tried to imagine herself trying to get a job and a flat with a kid and no qualifications. The thought made her laugh and she smiled.

At least the Professor is here for me now she thought as she lay back on her bed and put her favourite song on and turned it up with her remote control.


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup struggled to walk down the stairs. She was getting pretty big; she couldn't fly in a straight line even if she tried. She waddled ungracefully to the refrigerator and opened the door scanning the contents. She picked up a selection of snacks before waddling over to the television. She rubbed her sore back and slowly sat down. Blossom and Bubbles were at school, Buttercup hadn't been for weeks now which she hated. She missed school and sports but she didn't miss the taunts she had been getting before she left.

The front door flung open, "I'm back" shouted the Professor carrying several large boxes. Buttercup turned her head and instinctively went to help the Professor but struggled to get up from her seat. "You just stay there and relax Buttercup, you need to rest up" ordered the Professor as he put the boxes on the floor. "I'll put these up to your room in a minute" said the Professor gesturing towards the boxes.

"Huh? What are they?" asked Buttercup confused.

"Well there's a crib and a changing station and .." The Professor was stopped by Buttercup

"What? Is all that stuff going in my room? Can't it go in the spare room?" protested Buttercup.

"Don't be silly Buttercup, of course it has to go in your room, that's where you will both be" Laughed the Professor as he began to take the boxes upstairs. He had thought that Buttercup was joking but the reality was that she hadn't even thought about where the baby was going to sleep once it was born.

The Professor spent the afternoon building up the baby furniture in Buttercup's room.

"Hi Buttercup" Chirped Bubbles as she burst through the door, "Guess what I got at the mall after school today"

"What?" huffed Buttercup unenthusiastically knowing that it was going to be something baby related, that's the way the day seemed to be going after all.

"It's ......a blankie!" Bubbles said excitedly as she pulled a soft yellow fleece blanket from behind her back.

"Whoopee" Buttercup said sarcastically. Bubbles ignored her and flew upstairs to put the blanket in the new crib.

Blossom came in a little while later with some books under her arm, "Hey Buttercup, I figured that if you won't go to birthing classes then you could have a look at these books, I got them from the library today, just to give you an idea of what's going to happen"

Buttercup reluctantly took one of the books and opened it at the middle page, "Ewww, gross Blossom, I not reading _that_!" she closed the book quickly and stuck out her tongue.

Blossom smiled, "Well Buttercup, you'll be _doing_ _that_ soon so you may as well read up on it a bit"

"Don't remind me" Buttercup grumped as she rubbed her belly. The baby had been kicking at it all day.

"We'll go over them together later, like it or not" dictated Blossom

Buttercup grunted at her but was secretly pleased to be getting a bit of insight into what was going to happen. She had refused to go to any kind of birthing class at all, Bubbles, Blossom and the Professor (but mostly Bubbles) had all tried to encourage her but Buttercup had just made excuses and complained about all the airheads that she claimed would be there.

Later, Bubbles and Blossom helped Buttercup up to her bedroom. She felt like an invalid, she couldn't wait to get back to normal. She looked at her room and realised that that wasn't going to anytime soon. Her room had totally changed from this morning. There was tons of baby stuff cluttering up every space possible. "Do you like it?" asked Bubbles, "I helped the Professor set it up earlier" she said proud of herself.

Buttercup sighed, "Yeah, thanks." She didn't want to hurt Bubbles' feelings, she knew that she was trying hard and didn't want to upset her after everything she had done.

Blossom sat on the edge of Buttercup's bed as Buttercup lay down. They went through the pregnancy and birth books together, well it was mostly Blossom reading them out to Buttercup who continued her face puling at the descriptions and pictures. Blossom was glad because at least that meant that Buttercup was listening, even if she wasn't approving. Buttercup fell asleep as Blossom read aloud. Blossom didn't mind as she knew that Buttercup must have been exhausted. She tucked Buttercup in and went through to Bubbles' room.

"How did you get on with Buttercup?" asked Bubbles as she circled baby clothes in a catalogue.

"Well, she's nowhere near as excited as you!" Laughed Blossom pointing at the catalogue, "Nah seriously, she actually listened tonight, it was good, I think she got a bit of a shock from the books, I don't know what she was expecting before but she knows what to expect now at least"

"I can't wait, can you?" Bubbles said clasping her hands together, "We're going to have a little niece or nephew! How exciting!"

"I'm excited too but try and not rub Buttercup's face in it too much, I think she's had about enough this week" Blossom advised. "Goodnight Bubbles" Blossom said and smiled before she closed the door gently and went through to her own room.

Bubbles closed the catalogue and put it on her desk. She wondered what the baby was going to look like. Was it going to be a girl or a boy? What color was its hair and eyes going to be? She fell asleep dreaming of what was going to be.


	11. Chapter 11

"Buttercup.....Buttercup.....wake up Buttercup" Bubbles whispered softly to Buttercup. "We need to pack your bag, for the hospital, it could be any day now!" Bubbles squeaked at Buttercup who was lying on her bed with one eye fixed on Bubbles. Buttercup let out a huge sigh and tried to get up but it was too much. Bubbles saw her struggling and supported her in getting up. Once Buttercup was standing, Bubbles flew around the room excitedly packing items onto a cute overnight bag. Buttercup stood awkwardly with one hand rubbing her belly and the other rubbing her painful back, "Oh, I feel so sore today, I hardly got any sleep, I've been getting pains all morning and they are getting worse, I can't wait until this thing is out of me!" said Buttercup, exhausted. Bubbles stopped buzzing around and faced Buttercup, "Buttercup, stop talking like that! It's not a thing! It's your baby!". "Yeah, whatever" mumbled Buttercup dropping back onto the bed.

Suddenly Buttercup felt a pop and the bed wet beneath her. Bubbles was still staring at her, angry about how unenthusiastic she was still being about the baby. Buttercup began to panic and blushed a deep red, "It's, that's, .....my........the baby, it's ......oh!" Buttercup stammered unable to string a sentence together. "Oh my!" Bubbles exclaimed as she looked down to see the bed covers wetting around Buttercup.

"Is that?" Bubbles asked without finishing her question as she pointed at the bed covers. Buttercup's eyes were wide, "Um, it's, em, no.....I didn't pee" Buttercup wasn't making any sense.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! IT'S BUTTERCUP! GET THE CAR! QUICK" shouted Bubbles as she dropped the overnight bag on the floor.

Blossom woke up, "What's all the commotion?" she shouted from her bedroom as she stretched and got out from her bed. She could hear Bubbles and the Professor chattering in a panic and rushing around. Blossom looked out into the hall and saw the Professor searching through his coats, "Where's my keys Blossom.... the keys?!" the Professor looked stressed, "Ah, here they are....wait, why aren't you dressed Blossom, hurry up!" The Professor gestured towards Blossom's room.

Bubbles flew out of Buttercup's bedroom, "What are you just standing there for Blossom, help me with Buttercup!"

"Huh what's going on?" Blossom was confused.

"I thought you were meant to be the clever one Blossom, THE BABY'S COMING!" Bubbles screeched in a high pitched and panicked voice.

"Oh!" Blossom rushed into her room and threw on the first clothes she could put her hands to and flew through to Buttercup's room. Buttercup was still sat on her bed with a look of absolute shock on her face. Bubbles and Blossom went either side of her and helped her up by the shoulders.

Buttercup felt totally speechless. Here it comes she thought. This is really happening. Her sisters and the Professor were speaking to her as they helped her down to the car, they were asking questions, lots of questions but Buttercup couldn't hear them, it was only muffled sounds coming through, she was in a daze as she sat in the car, mumbling incoherently to her family. She looked down at the dreaded bump, soon that was going to be gone and a baby would be in its place. Surely not, was that _really_ going to happen? She felt a sharp contraction pain, it cramped like a period pain but felt ten times worse.

They arrived at the hospital and it was the same panic, hustle and bustle from Bubbles, Blossom and the Professor as Buttercup was taken through to the maternity ward.

At first the contractions lasted less than a minute but were quite far apart but they soon got closer longer and more painful. The baby was definitely on its way, there was no doubt about that. Blossom and Bubbles waited by Buttercup's bed as the Professor waited outside pacing the corridor, unable to see one of his girls go through giving birth.

Buttercup's confusion and daze quickly turned to anger as the pain got worse, "Ahh, I hate this!" She yelled out in pain as she clenched her fists, Bubbles and Blossom had to hold her arms down to the bed as they feared that Buttercup would either try and get up or try and punch something. Buttercup wriggled around making strange noises of pain.

"I think she is going through a fast labour" said the doctor as he examined her, "This is very unusual for a first baby" she mused.

"I'm a Powerpuff girl, nothing is ever normal!" Buttercup roared at the doctor as Bubbles and Blossom struggled to hold her down to the bed. She was getting so wound up that she was almost flying up from the bed without even noticing.

Buttercup let out a really loud yell, she was sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

"Ok Miss Utonium, here it comes, start to push!" said the doctor as she stood at the end of the bed. There were various other nurses and staff in the room now.

"PUSH!" "BREATHE!" encouraged Bubbles and Blossom as Buttercup screamed, swore and threatened them. "I can see the head! You're doing really well" the doctor said.

"AHHHHHH!" Buttercup screamed one final time.

The sound of a crying baby filled the room. "Congratulations Miss Utonium, it's a healthy baby girl" said the Doctor as she passed the tiny baby wrapped in a tiny soft blanket to Buttercup. As soon as Buttercup held her daughter in her arms, everything changed, she didn't expect to feel like this at all, she thought she was going to hate the baby for ruining her life but all she felt was love as she looked at the baby. She couldn't believe she had made something so perfect, the baby had jet black hair and big green eyes, just like her mommy. Tears fell down her face as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other smiling because they hadn't been sure how Buttercup was going to react.

"What's her name Buttercup?" Asked Bubbles "Bliss" said Buttercup holding her daughter closely.

The Professor came into the room. He stood at the door for a moment watching his three girls at the bed. He saw Buttercup holding the tiny baby in her arms and she didn't look awkward about it at all. In fact he was very surprised as she rocked the baby and whispered lovingly to it. He walked over to the bed and crouched beside Buttercup smoothed her hair away from her face, "Well done" he whispered to her, "I'm proud of you". Buttercup was so glad to hear those words. She knew it was going to be difficult but with the support of her family she knew she would be able to make it.


End file.
